Techniques associated with Patent Documents 1 and 2 are disclosed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a product processing apparatus including a head mounted display, an imaging apparatus, an image processing unit, a product information acquisition unit, and an information display unit.
The head mounted display includes a holding member formed in the shape of a spectacle frame. The holding member holds a light-transmissive member that makes it possible to visually observe code information attached to a product. A portion of the light-transmissive member allows display of a monitor.
The imaging apparatus captures an image of at least the code information attached to a product. The image processing unit displays image data acquired by image capture performed by the imaging apparatus on a portion of the light-transmissive member allowing display of a monitor. In addition, the image processing unit performs image processing on the image data and deciphers a product code included in the code information.
The product information acquisition unit acquires information of a product on the basis of the product code deciphered by the image processing unit. The information display unit displays at least the information of a product acquired by the product information acquisition unit on a monitor display unit of the head mounted display.
Patent Document 2 discloses a reading apparatus in which, in a case where plural bar codes are included in a captured image, a recognition process is performed using each of these bar codes as a processing object.